Our Song
by Maia-Eala
Summary: Illya, after being forced into a hard life as a love slave, has finally found the master of his dreams. Unfortunately, Hunter, Illya’s master, is often away. How does Illya cope? Well, it’s not easy! (One-Shot Slash, Yaoi, IllyaHunter)


**Our Song  
**  
**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Izzy-chan. See? Here they are! all her wonderful creations, but she lets me take them out to play from time to time...  
Song lyrics (in order of appearance):  
"Crash Into Me" by the Dave Matthews Band  
"So Sad, So Lonely" by Matchbox 20  
"All I Need" by Matchbox 20  
"Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5  
"Moondance" by Van Morrison  
  
**Summary**: Illya, after being forced into a hard life as a love slave, has finally found the master of his dreams. Unfortunately, Hunter, Illya's master, is often away. How does Illya cope? Well, it's not easy! As Izz-chan has said, this fic fits pretty well somewhere after her's will eventually end.

(One-Shot Slash, Yaoi, Illya/Hunter)

**Dedication**: To Izzy-chan, for being so awesome and liking this and dedicating a chapter of "Following Leads" to me!!! Oh, I just feel so special!!!! EEE!  
  
**Rating**: R. Sorry, but that's all that's allowed here. I spiced it up as much as I could. if the euphemisms are confuzzling, try looking at the original!  
  
**Warning**: This story contains slash. If you don't know, that means hot gay sex. Ok, so it doesn't actually mean "hot gay sex" per say...but it does here. Usually, it just means male/male relationships at any level. (Kisses or even glances count, so yea...) But here it means hot gay sex. It that a warning or an advertisement? If you happen to be the kind of person that doesn't like to read about hot gay sex, or you find the whole concept repulsive: Hey, that's just dandy! I don't give a hoot. Just stop reading and go look elsewhere. Your flames are not welcome and if you're offended...well...you've been warned. And you've obviously never read Izzy- chan's stories before. So there, ::hmph:: Everyone else, enjoy! Oh! And there's a disgusting amount of song lyrics. Sorry bout that and all...I couldn't help myself. At least they're all really, really great songs! Heh heh...yea.  
  
**A/N**: This fanfic is my 1st ever and it's based on a story by Izzy-chan. I suggest reading her stories on www.fictionpress.com as she's absolutely fabulous and it'll help with understanding my fic. For background on this fic, read "A Day without Rain" to learn the main plot line and to meet the characters. Her side story for that, "Following Leads," is the story I wrote this fic around. My one-time fic comes after her chapters. I wrote most of it after chapter 4, but the more recent 5th chapter hasn't changed the accuracy of what I wrote. I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and please go read all of Izzy-chan's stories; they're all so great! Please read n review! I wanna hear what you think! And listening to any/ all of the songs in here will help u to see the mood I was trying to portray. Plus... I've now added most of the censored stuff (with way-over done euphemisms) bcause ppl said it wasn't hott enough (compared to the other version). Be warned. Listening to Moondance while reading the scene will help bcause every action goes w/ it. Please note that any flute in the music goes with any shivering, shuddering or tongue action. Thank you.  
  
**A/N2**: Now here's the thing...This being my 1st fic and all, I'm not quite ready to be kicked off ff.net. So I made 2 versions of this story. Right here you have the ff.net version...welcome to the realm of the R rated yaoi! Woohoo! Hehe...the fun stuff's on my livejournal (link on profile if you're interested!) Sorry this stuff took so long! On with it then! And I still want you to read n review!   
  
"Speaking"

'Thinking'

[_Unsung lyrics_]

Section break  
  
**Our Song**

ff.net version  
  
"Sweet like candy to my soul;

Sweet you rock, and sweet you roll.

Lost for you, I'm so lost.

For you; for me;

Come, crash into me."  
  
Illya often sang as he went about the house, cleaning, tidying up, rearranging and everything else he couldn't stand. He knew there were much better ways he could spend his time; there were more delicate practices in which he'd much rather indulge himself. He was far too fair to clean. But it pleased Hunter, so he cleaned. Hour upon hour; everything in the modest house had been moved, replaced, and then moved all over again...twice. Weeks had gone by where all Illya did was clean, for Hunter.  
  
Yet every single second he spent rearranging Hunter's belongings, Illya sang. It helped to pass the time as Hunter earned his childhood nickname. Even with his songs, Illya found the long days lonelier than any he'd ever seen, but he refused to mention a thing to Hunter, as the man so obviously loved his work.  
  
He'd always had a knack for finding whatever anyone was looking for; as long as it was out there, Hunter would return successful. Otherwise, he tended not to return at all.  
  
It had already been nine endless, dreary nights since Illya had seen Hunter. Nine was far too many evenings to be alone for Illya, and his singing was hardly comforting him any longer. Around noon of the seventh day, Illya's cleaning had gotten sloppier, and more rushed. After the following two cold, gray mornings he'd had to face alone, Illya had taken to absentmindedly picking up objects, choosing to leave them on the next available counter. He wandered around the modest house, singing so softly one could mistakenly think he was muttering to himself, picking up and putting down Hunter's possessions.  
  
"...Hell, I'm always landin' on my feet.

Well, I learn to love myself

And I don't need no one else.

And when a love moves on

Cause it gets cold...

Well, another moves in

And it can fill the hole..."  
  
As Illya sang he began to sway around the room, as graceful as he's ever been, losing interest in cleaning as he did so.  
  
"I'm one more

Hopeful, lying on the bedroom floor,

No sense trying.

And when the whole thing drops

You lose your nerve;

I hope you get what you deserve!"  
  
A quiet click from a world away sounded, but didn't rouse Illya from his trance; his usually overly perceptive nature apparently on hiatus for the time being.  
  
"I said I don't want nobody;

Nobody don't want me.

Hell, I'm so sad, so lonely.

Hell, I'm always landing on my fee..."  
  
A gasp stole away any other notes Illya planned on exhaling as strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around him, bringing an equally warm and twice as comforting body flush with his. As he was seemingly floating, the arms somehow must have managed to get Illya turned around, for he suddenly found himself looking into the intense, jet black eyes of his Hunter. Illya tried desperately to remember whether or not he should be breathing and if so how as Hunter pulled him into a hug gentle enough to shock anyone who's seen him at work.  
  
"Master..." was all Illya could get out after successfully managing a breath of two. He faltered slightly in Hunter's arms before dropping to his knees.  
  
"What happened to 'always landing on your feet,' huh? And I told you not to call me that." Hunter's voice was too honey-filled for Illya to worry about his critical words, even in his current state.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Hunter. I've...missed you." As Illya came back to himself, he tried to stand again, but Hunter moved away from him enough that he plopped back down a bit.  
  
Hunter walked around Illya slightly, coming to stand behind him. He started to untangle a messy, unkempt braid, dragging the hair away from Illya's neck, shoulders and back, forcing his to sit up straight and hold still. As hunter allowed Illya's silky, silver hair to lightly fall back down to the upper traces of his hips, free of its earlier constraints, Illya couldn't help but let his eyes droop closed. He felt himself drifting away again, getting lost in Hunter's ministrations  
  
"Talkin' bout the dram like the dream was over; Talk like that won't get you no where. Everybody's trustin' in their heart like the heart don't lie."  
  
Illya began quietly singing again, not really aware of the fact that he was doing it, slightly swaying back and forth with his words. Thought it was almost inaudible, Hunter caught every word.  
  
"And that's all that I need, yeah;

Someone else to cling to, well,

Someone I can lean on until I don't need to.

Just stay all through the night an then

In the morning let me down.

'Cause that's all that I need right now."  
  
Illya opened his eyes as he felt his again braided hair slip over his chest and Hunter again embracing him from behind. Hunter gently cradled Illya kneeling behind him and placing his head on the juncture between the neck and shoulder of his slave.  
  
"I missed you too, Illya." This almost spun Illya's head around, but he stopped himself, not wanting to hurt his master. He settled for abruptly stiffening, sitting up even straighter, it that were possible and raising his eyebrows. "I see you've reorganized a bit while I was away..."  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, about that..." Illya regretfully let Hunter's embrace and stood to face him.  
  
"No, there's no need to explain. But maybe it would be best to put things back. Not that I don't like your...style, but I don't really know what use there could be for a saddle in the living room."  
  
Illya blushed, but whether he was embarrassed for moving everything in Hunter's house or because an idea or five came to his mind about what one (or two) could do with a saddle in the living room, Hunter didn't know, be he graced Illya with a warm, slightly patronizing smile that would work in either case. Illya responded with a tiny mock-curtsy and turned to leave the room with a perfect exit, if he did say so himself. Or would have been...  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Illya turned in place at the sugary question to be witness to Hunter's cockiest smile as he held out the saddle for the younger man. Illya's blush returned full-force, but he managed to lock eyes with Hunter.  
  
"It won't happen again, _master_." Something about that retort made Hunter shiver, but he was able to hold it in until Illya was out of the room. Only then did he notice he had been called 'master' again, but he decided he could let it go, just this once.  
  
Illya decided to start in the master bedroom, as, for some inexplicable reason, it had obtained the oddest assortment of items. He went into the bathroom and put down the saddle in order to push his braid onto his back and start removing odds and ends.  
  
Hunter walked in to find Illya trying to get his arms around a fern, a cantaloupe, one very tall lace-up leather boot and a shovel so he could carry them out in one trip. Hunter chuckled and turned the water on for a nice, warm shower. He missed the longing glance Illya shot his way as he removed his old, suede boots and the slave was gone before he could turn around. He finished removing his garments before stepping into the hot water with a sigh.  
  
Illya returned to the bedroom with a small lamp and two decorative pillows. He heard Hunter sigh and shivered, sinking down onto the bed so as not to collapse from instability. He laid back, feet still on the floor, and began to sing to himself for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Sunday morning rain is falling;

Steal some covers, share some skin.

Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable;

You twist to fit the mold that I am in."  
  
Illya stood up slowly, walking towards the door, almost seeing past it.  
  
"But things just get so crazy; living life gets hard to do.

And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you;"  
  
He shook his head and turned away from the door, picking up a crossbow and leaving the room, scoffing at himself quietly.  
  
"That someday it would lead me back to you.

That may be all I need, In the darkness, he is all I see.

Come and rest your bones with me.

Driving slow on Sunday morning,

And I never want to leave."  
  
Beyond the sound off the water, Hunter thought he heard the whisper of a tune finding its way to him. This tune, while beautiful, felt heavy with emotions Hunter couldn't untangle over the sounds of his shower. He got to humming the tune once he gave up trying to analyze it. And after the whisper had left him, as is often the case in showers, he soon sang his own version of the song.  
  
"Fingers trace your every outline;

Paint a picture with my hands.

Back and forth, we sway like branches in a storm;

Change the weather, still together when it ends."  
  
Hunter turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He continued singing to himself as he toweled off.  
  
"But things just get so crazy; living life gets hard to do.

Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you.

Singing someday it'll bring me back to you;

Find a way to bring myself back home to you."  
  
Hunter wrapped the towel around himself and left his room, still singing strongly.  
  
"And you may not know

That may be all I need;

In darkness he is all I see."  
  
His voice dropped down to a slight whisper as he saw Illya in the next room.  
  
"Come and rest your bones with me.

Driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave."  
  
Illya was pacing about, returning this and that to its proper place. He was irritated that Hunter's arrival had gone so wrong. With his foolishness and embarrassment, no wonder Hunter was always away from him. He'd wanted their reunion to be so much more: more romantic, more magical, more perfect. Well, it couldn't have been more "them."  
  
'No, we were pretty much summed up right there,' Illya thought spitefully. Everything could work out so much better if he were more like Hunter, or if Hunter was ever around. A few days earlier it all would have gone just right. Those last few days alone had gotten to Illya and ruined the calm state in which he waited for Hunter. He could still see him failed plan in his mind. The whole seduction (or charade of one, anyway, as if one were necessary) had gone to hell. Well, what were you gonna do?

Illya sighed heavily and began humming to himself yet again. When he began singing words to the tune, his voice held barely concealed tones of regret and lust, all easily deciphered by Hunter.  
  
"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance,

With the stars up above in your eyes;

A fantabulous night to make romance

'Neath the cover of October skies."  
  
Hunter shivered and decided it was time to acknowledge his return home properly, silently entering the room.  
  
"And all the leaves on the trees are falling

To the sound of the breezes that blow."  
  
Hunter made his way to Illya, but uncharacteristically almost gave himself away clumsily. Illya remained too caught up in his emotions to notice.  
  
"And I'm trying to please to the calling

Of your heart-strings that play soft and low.

You know the ni-ight's" [_magic_]  
  
Hunter reached for Illya, running the tips of his fingers up the slave's arms and down his chest, pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"I did really miss you," Hunter said softly in Illya's ear before punctuating the sentiment with a feathery kiss.  
  
[_Seems to whisper and hush_]  
  
Illya shivered and his head fell forward as Hunter peppered the back of his neck with kisses.  
  
[_And all the soft moonlight_]  
  
Hunter's hands wandered again,  
  
[_Seems to shine_]  
  
moving to Illya's hips  
  
[_In your blush..._]  
  
as his thumbs snuck under Illya's shirt.  
  
[_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_]  
  
Illya unconsciously leaned back into Hunter and felt a burst of heat run through him.  
  
[_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_]  
  
Hunter brought his hands up the front of Illya's shirt, gently rubbing his stomach and chest. -  
  
[_Well I wanna make love to you tonight;_]  
  
His fingers ghosted over Illya's nipples, making him release a shaky moan.  
  
[_I can't wait 'til the morning has come._]  
  
Hunter pulled Illya flush against him as the younger man's head fell back upon his shoulder, breathing heavily.  
  
[_And I know now the time is just right,_]  
  
He again ran his fingers over Illya's nipples, slower this time, but with a surer touch.  
  
[_And straight into my arms you will run._]  
  
Illya's legs gave out underneath him and he was brought down to his knees.  
  
[_And when you come my heart will be waiting_]  
  
Hunter, too, went down on his knees without missing a beat.  
  
[_To make sure that you're never alone._]  
  
Illya melted against his master, feeling a shudder going through himself, bringing him closer to Hunter.  
  
[_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear;_]  
  
Hunter brought his hands up above Illya's body, bringing his shirt with them. As the shirt came off of him, Illya felt Hunter's fingertips again playing along the lengths of his arms before moving away briefly to release his braid with fluid, deft movements.  
  
[_There and then I will make you my own._]  
  
Illya's body meshed with Hunter's again, but this time the skin-to-skin contact made him moan.  
  
[_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside,_]  
  
Hunter pulled Illya against himself before straightening up, one leg on either side of Illya as they kneeled there. He let Illya's head fall back again, silver hair spreading along his back and chest, as he came forward, kissing the front of Illya's neck. He looked down over the slave's shivering torso to Illya's pant line.  
  
[_And I know how much you want me that_]  
  
Hunter stripped Illya of his pants quickly, leaving Illya exposed to the cold air, the damp terry cloth wrapped around Hunter's waist and the gaze of his master. It was the last of these which was the most tangible to Illya.  
  
[_You can't hide..._]  
  
Hunter stood, leaving Illya for the first time since his approach, and again Illya felt unstable.  
  
[_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_]  
  
But he wasn't gone for long. Hunter walked in front of Illya, removing his towel and sinking to his knees.  
  
[_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_]  
  
They met for a kiss, which both steadied Illya and took the ground out from under him, all at once. Hunter wrapped Illya in a tender embrace, showing all his need and desire through the kiss. The feel of their bodies pressed together literally took Illya's breath away, forcing him to break the kiss. He looked into Hunter's eyes, seeing a hunger there that made his blood flow through him with the heat of fire. The flames licked away at his body, making him flushed and panting. After another ravenous kiss, Hunter pulled Illya towards himself and brought him gently to the ground, laying himself above.  
  
[_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_]  
  
Hunter reached down Illya's body to his candle stick, stroking him languidly, disguising his hunger in his teasing ministrations.  
  
[_With the stars up above in your eyes;_]  
  
They looked at each other again, passion and desire obvious in both heavy stares. A shudder ran through both of them simultaneously as Hunter gave Illya another painfully slow stroke.  
  
[_A fantabulous night to make romance_]  
  
Illya whimpered as Hunter brought his hand lower to tease Illya's hearth.  
  
[_'Neath the over of October skies._]  
  
Hunter gently pushed one finger in and Illya caught his breath. He waited for a bit while Illya adjusted before moving the finger out slightly then in again, a little further this time.  
  
[_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_]  
  
Illya's eyes fluttered closed as Hunter prepared him, kissing his neck and chest at the same time.  
  
[_To the sound of the breezes that blow._]  
  
Hunter licked Illya's nipple as he added a second finger once the slave was ready. Illya moaned loudly and arched up towards his master's mouth.  
  
[_And I'm trying to please to the calling_]  
  
Hunter added a third finger and moved to taste Illya's other nipple. He sucked lightly and found Illya's inferno, causing the younger man to scream in pleasure.  
  
[_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low._]  
  
Illya felt Hunter graze his ignition once more before removing his fingers, leaving him feeling both empty and eager.  
  
[_You know the night's magic_]  
  
Hunter carefully entered Illya and they both let out a moan. Illya reached up to kiss his master thoroughly, having their tongues move together feeding the fire that burnt inside of him.  
  
[_Seems to whisper and hush,_]  
  
Hunter kissed back, telling Illya all he needed to know through his touches. He set up a steady pace for his thrusts into Illya. He pulled away from the kiss, panting, as the fire began burning within him, as well.  
  
[_And all the soft moonlight_]  
  
Illya began moaning loudly again, and they both knew he was close. Hunter brought one hand to Illya's torch again and began stroking to match his thrusts.  
  
[_Seem to shine..._]  
  
Hunter sped up both his hand and his hips, leaning down to place wet kisses on Illya's neck, shoulders and chest, listening to the needy screams his slave was pouring over him. He trembled, but managed to keep the pace he knew Illya needed.  
  
[_In your blush..._]  
  
Three rapid strokes later, Illya let himself go, feeling wave upon wave of liquid heat wash over him. His muscles tightened around Hunter, giving him such delicious friction that he had to hold himself still for a minute while Illya rode the waves of his combustion.  
  
[_One more moondance with you;_]  
  
When Hunter began his thrusts again, they were more urgent, and he couldn't bear to go as slowly as he had before. Illya smiled up at him and pet his sweat-dampened hair away from his face.  
  
[_In the moonlight..._]  
  
Hunter increased his pace, trying to hold off his forest fire for as long as he could. It was getting harder and harder with each trust.  
  
[_On a magic night._]  
  
Illya wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist and clenched his muscles tightly around his master.  
  
And that did it; Hunter could hold on no longer. He let go with a final thrust and a few powerful moans.  
  
[_There's a moonlight..._]  
  
Illya shuddered at hearing Hunter vocalize his pleasure so openly and moved one hand to stroke the side of Hunter's face, keeping the other at the small of master's back to keep them pressed together as intimately as possible.  
  
[_On a magic night!_]  
  
With a final tremor coming over him and leaving as a shaky sigh, Hunter collapsed into Illya's waiting embrace. Their lips met for one more post-coital kiss, this one slightly less fierce and more tender than those just a few moments before it, but no less passionate.  
  
[_Can't I just have one more moondance_]  
  
When the kiss ended, they snuggled together on their sides. Hunter placed a light kiss on Illya's temple and pulled him close.  
  
[_With you..._]  
  
Illya thought to himself, 'Maybe it's not so horrible with him away, as long as he comes back to me...and this. This is nice.  
  
[_My love?_]  
  
Hunter woke up warm and sated in his bed. His bed. Well, that was a welcome change. Sometime after the previous night's liaison the pair must have wandered from the living room to the bed.  
  
'The stiffness probably woke us up,' Hunter reasoned. He'd missed waking up with Illya, so this was a good morning, as mornings go. Not to mention the memories of his return. It was actually a pretty nice morning...  
  
Hunter regretfully picked himself up and left the comfort of his bed to walk to the bathroom. It felt too early to shower, so he just relieved himself and washed his hands, preparing to return to Illya. That was, until his foot connected with something under the sink...  
  
Illya was half awake as Hunter's warmth left him and the bed moved a bit under the change of occupants. After a few minutes, he heard Hunter returning to him. Instead of the welcome warmth he was expecting, Illya felt a hard weight come down on the bed.  
  
Illya opened his eyes to see the saddle on the bed at his feet. His eyes opened wide and he looked quickly up at his master before looking down again and feeling himself blushing head to toe. He'd completely forgotten about the saddle last night...  
  
"you put it away, I see." Hunter's voice was filled with a humor Illya had sorely missed, but it was embarrassing none the less.  
  
"Well, um...I sort of forgot..."  
  
"I can see that, Illya. But unless you came up with a reason to keep it here..."  
  
"Actually..."

Fini  
  
Ok, so what did ya think? I hope you liked it and that you'll review! And btw... all the songs have mood-appropriate tones, so try listening to them while reading the fic! They're all great...and there's plenty to choose from hehe....   
  
Thanx to Arrmaitee for telling me it wasn't hot enough in this version lol. So here u go...all the euphemisms a pyro could ever want! (See, I told ya'll it was funny!) Can u tell I spent the morning burning stuff? NO, not that stuff ::pout:: it wasn't that good. But I did have a nice view...hehe. Yea.   
  
And I now have an illustration! (Check profile...hopefully) If anyone can i.d. the picture, I only changed the hair color and I'd like to credit some1 for it! 


End file.
